The Lego Movie (Extended Edition)/Transcript
see deep within the Lego mountain Vitruvius is guarding something when he senses someone approaching *'Vitruvius': He's coming. Cover your butt. *'Guard': Cover the what? *Business busts in and does an evil laugh *'Lord Business': Vitruvius. *'Vitruvius': Lord Business. *'Lord Business': You've hidden the Kragle well, old man. to his army of Lego robots Robots, destroy him! *'Vitruvius': Your robots are no match for a Master Builder, for I see everything! sends out four Lego falcons and they get immediately destroyed by Lord Business, Vitruvius covers his eyes My eyes! *knocking down Vitruvius Lord Business goes over to the Kragle *'Lord Business': The Kragle, the most powerful super weapon is mine. opens the Kragle Ah! The Kragle! does an evil laugh Now my evil power will be unlimited! Can you feel me?! *'Robot': I can feel you. *robots start carrying the Kragle away *'Lord Business': Wooh! Nothing's gonna stop me now! *'Vitruvius': Wait! There is a prophecy. *'Lord Business': Oh, now there's a prophecy. turns to Vitruvius *'Vitruvius': About the Piece of Resistance. *'Lord Business': Oh, yes, the supposed missing Piece of Resistance that can somehow magically disarm the Kragle. Give me a break! *rises and turns to face Lord Business, suddenly his eyes shine brightly *'Vitruvius': One day a talented lass or fellow, a Special one with face of yellow, will make the Piece of Resistance found from its hiding refuge underground. And with a noble army at the helm, this Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, and be the greatest, most interesting, most important person of all times. All this is true, because it rhymes. *'Lord Business': Oh, well. That was a great inspiring legend that you made up. he kicks Vitruvius with his giant robot leg off the edge of the cliff The Special one? What a bunch of hippy dippy baloney. the lego movie *and a half years later; Emmet Brickowoski waking up in his apartment and turns off his alarm, he gets out bed yaws and stretches and walks through to his living room *'Emmet Brickowoski': Good morning, apartment! Good morning, doorway! Good morning, wall. Good morning, ceiling. Good morning, floor! Ready to start the day! grabs a book from a shelf Ah, here it is. from the manual The instructions to fit in, have everybody like you, and always be happy! Step one; breath. inhales and exhales deeply Okay, got that one down. Step two; greet today's smile and say... *see all the Lego citizens opening their window and yelling *'Lego Citizens': Good morning, city! *to Emmet continuing with the instructions from the manual *'Emmet Brickowoski': Step three; exercise. Jumping Jacks him 'em! start jumping on the spot One. Two. Three. I am so pumped up! at the manual again Step four; shower. gets in the shower and starts washing himself And always be sure to keep the soap out of your eyaaahh! screams as the soap gets into his eyes we see Emmet standing in front of the bathroom mirror shaving Shave your face, brush your teeth. Comb your hair. laughs to himself as he brushes his hair Wear clothes. see Emmet walking out of his apartment naked until he realizes Woop! Almost forgot that one! turns back into his apartment and we see him quickly trying on different outfits No. No. Uh-uh. No. Got that wrong. finally wears his construction uniform see him sitting in his living room eating his breakfast alone, he turns to his plant Hey, planty! What do you want to do this morning? Watch TV? Me too! turns on the TV showing President Business giving a presentation *'President Business': Hi, I'm President Business, president of the Octan Corporation and the World. Let's all take extra care to follow the instructions... into microphone ...or you'll be put to sleep. shouting And don't forget Taco Tuesday's coming next week! That's the day every rule following citizen gets a free taco and my love! Have a great day, everybody! *'Emmet Brickowoski': You have a great day too, President Business. Man, he's such a cool guy. I always wanna hear more of...wait! Did he say put to sleep?! Emmet gets distracted by the TV showing a promo of a sitcom *'TV Presenter': Tonight on "Where are my Pants?" *'Actor on TV Show': Honey? Where are my pants? *steps out showing that he's not wearing any pants and we hear canned laughter, Emmet laughs hard at this and falls of the couch *'Emmet Brickowoski': What was I just thinking? I don't care. Step eleven; greet your neighbors. see Emmet walking to work and saying hi to everyone he passes Hey, Joe. *'Joe': Hey, pal. *carrying a massive pole turns nearly hitting Emmet who quickly ducks *'Emmet Brickowoski': Woh. spots someone he knows across the street Hey, Surfer Dave. *'Surfer Dave': Hey, brah. down the street *her cats starts walking out of her apartment *'Emmet Brickowoski': Oh, hey, Jasmine. Dexter. Andy! Loki, Brad, Leroy, Fluffy, Fluffy Junior, Fluffy Senior, Jeff. gets into car and drives into work Step twelve; obey all traffic signs and regulations. Step thirteen; enjoy popular music. turns on the radio *'Radio DJ': Top of the charts again, it's "Everything is Awesome". *'Emmet Brickowoski': Oh, my gosh! I love this song! *music starts playing *'Music on Radio': Everything is awesome. Everything is cool when you're part of a team. Everything is awesome when you're living out a dream. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Always use the turn signal, park between the lines. and everyone else parks in exactly the same way Yes! Drop off dry cleaning before noon, read the headlines, don't forget to smile. waves and smiles to everyone as he walks down the street Always root for the local sports team. *and the Lego citizens shouts *'Lego Citizens': Go, sports team! *'Emmet Brickowoski': Always return a compliment. the male Lego citizen stepping out of the coffee shop Hey, you look nice. turns to Emmet *'Lego Citizens': So do you. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Drink overpriced coffee! the coffee shop he buys a coffee *'Larry The Barrista': There you go. That's thirty-seven dollars. *looks at him for a moment before replying with excitement *'Emmet Brickowoski': Awesome! *[Emmet walks to work with his overpriced coffee following the line of all the other construction workers doing exactly the same *'Construction Worker': Did you see "Where are my Pants?" last night? replies at the same time Classic episode. *Everything is Awesome" music continues to play in the background as the Lego construction workers get into position *'Foreman': Instructions coming in from central. Okay, it says here that anything that's weird then blow it up. workers start blowing up the buildings Alright, everyone, let's make it look exactly like it does in the instruction. *'Construction Worker #1': Hey, buddy! I need one-by-two keyhole! *'Emmet Brickowoski': No, problem, Michael. *'Construction Worker #2': Two-by-two macaroni over here. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Two-by-tow macaroni flying in. Here's one, Mel. *all start singing along to "Everything is Awesome" *'Emmet Brickowoski': Man, I feel so good right now! I can sing this song for hours! *Hours Later; everyone at the construction site is still singing "Everything is Awesome" and it's finally coming to the end of the day *'Construction Worker #1': When you're part of a team! Wooh! Yeah! I'm going to the Sports Bar after work tonight. Who wants to eat some delicious chicken wings and get crazy! *the other constructions workers start leave together, Emmet is left behind and tries to get their attention *'Emmet Brickowoski': Chicken wings! I love chicken wings! *'Construction Worker #2': Yeah, who wants to share a croissant with this guy? *'Emmet Brickowoski': Croissant! I love croissant! *'Construction Worker #3': Oh, yeah! I sure do love giant sausages! *'Emmet Brickowoski': Giant sausages! No way! pays Emmet any attention as he tries to join them You know what I love to do? Is share a meal with the special people in my life. Fred, Barry, Gail, me and you... Emmet slams into a construction post, falls and a gust of wind blow his instruction manual out of his hand Ah, no! Wait! Guys, wait up! Okay, I'll meet you there! chases after his instruction manual as the wind continues to carry it off Oh, where did it go? finds the manual lying on some Lego rubble Oh, there you are. he retrieves the manual and turns to leave he hears something and stops I think I heard a whoosh. goes to find the sources of the noise see a hooded figure holding a device that is searching for a relic, just as they relic is detected Emmet notices the hooded figure Hey, pal, I hate to tell you this, but uh...I don't think you're supposed to be here. Yeah, as the rule specifically states; works light closes at six, it's a hard hat area only. at the hooded figure's outfit That's not official safety orange. reads from his manual If you see anything weird, report it immediately. grabs his phone Well, I guess I'm gonna have to report yyyyyyyyyy... that moment the hooded figure removes its hood to reveal a beautiful woman, Emmet suddenly gets is frozen on the spot by her beauty, the girl gets fed up and makes a run for it Where are you going? Miss, I didn't mean to scare you! I'm so...aaahhh! as he starts going after her he trips and falls down a big hole in the ground] Emmet falls underground he gets continually knocked about Hello! lands on his back in an area where half the walls are painted in rainbow colors Hey, that's not so bad. he starts to fall again and gets knocked about further until he finally falls to the ground and notices a giant block encased in crystal which is shining brightly What is that? *hears a voice coming from the block *'Voice': Come here. *'Emmet Brickowoski: What do I do? I don't have my instructions. *voice from the giant block gets louder *'Voice': Touch the beams. *'Emmet Brickowoski': I feel like maybe I should touch that. *gets up and starts walking over to the giant block, he becomes completely transfixed and steps over his instruction manual, he slowly extends his hand and touches the block and immediately gets a vision which includes Vitruvius reciting the Piece of Resistance prophecy *'Vitruvius': A Special one with face of yellow, will make the Piece of Resistance found from its hiding refuge underground... *then passes out *Emmet slowly wakes he hears someone's voice interrogating him *'Bad Cop': Wake up. Come on, wake up. Where is the Master Builder? Where did you find the Piece of Resistance? Hey? *starts to open his eyes *'Emmet Brickowoski': Good morning apartment....? *'Bad Cop': Wake up! an angry looking cop shines a light onto Emmet making him immediately awake Where did you find the Piece of Resistance? *'Emmet Brickowoski': The Piece of what? *'Bad Cop': The Piece of Resistance. Where is it?! *he knocks a chair aside in anger scaring Emmet, we see Emmet is being held in an interrogation room with his hands shackled to chair *'Emmet Brickowoski': I...I don't...! Where am I? What's happening? *'Bad Cop': What's happening? Playing dumb, Master Builder. *'Emmet Brickowoski': No. I...Master Builder? *'Bad Cop': Oh, so you've never heard of the prophecy? *'Emmet Brickowoski': No. *'Bad Cop': Or the Special? *'Emmet Brickowoski': No! No! I... *'Bad Cop': You are a liar! We'll kill ya! *Cop starts to kick and wrestle around with the chair in the room *Emmet watches Bad Cop continue to wrestle and kick the chair *'Emmet Brickowoski': Look, um...I watch a lot of cop shows on TV. Isn't there supposed to also be a...isn't there supposed to be a good cop? *Cop throws a chair in Emmet's direction and Emmet quickly ducks *'Bad Cop': Oh, yes. But we're not done yet. *Bad Cop turns his face which changes to the cheerful Good Cop *'Good Cop': Hi, buddy! I'm your friendly neighborhood police officer. Would you like a glass of water? holds a cup of water toward Emmet *'Emmet Brickowoski': Yo. Yeah, I actually... *goes to reach for the cup when suddenly Good Cop changes his face to Bad Cop *'Bad Cop': Well, too bad. then knocks cup off the table Security cameras picked up this. shows Emmet the footage on the TV monitor next to them You were found at the construction site convulsing with a strange piece. *'Emmet Brickowoski': That's disgusting! *'Bad Cop': Then why is it permanently stuck to your back? *we see the block is attached to Emmet's back as he screams *'Emmet Brickowoski': screams 'Aah! Aah!' and moves his chair back in an attempt to get the block off his back Get off me! It won't come off! It's chasing me! Look, it's not my fault! I have no idea how this thing got on my back. *Cop changes his face to Good Cop *'Good Cop': Of course, buddy. I believe you. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Great! *Bad Cop appears beside Emmet *'Bad Cop': I believe you too. You see the quotations I'm making with my claw hands? It means I don't believe you! Why else would you show up with that thing on your back just three days before President Business is going to use the Kragle to end the world? *'Emmet Brickowoski': President Business is gonna end the world? But he's such a good guy! And Octan, they make good stuff; music, dairy products, coffee, TV shows, surveillance systems, all history books, voting machines... Wait a minute. *'Bad Cop': Come on, you can't be this stupid. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Look, this is a misunderstanding. I'm just a regular, normal, ordinary guy. And I'm late to meet my best friends in the whole world, and they're probably missing me right now. They're probably out looking around, "Hey, where's Emmet? Hey, where's my best friend Emmet?" And you know what? Ask all my friends, they'll tell you! *'Bad Cop': Oh, we asked them alright. Boom! *turns on the TV monitor which shows Emmet's construction work colleagues being interviewed about Emmet *'Randy': That guy's not a criminal mastermind. *'Emmet Brickowoski': See! *'Barry': Yeah, he's kind of your average, normal, kind of guy. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Thank you. *'Barry': But you know, he's not...he's not like normal like us. No, he...he's not that special. *'Gail': I'm so confused. Who are we talking about? *smile starts to disappear; Gail looks at the photo of Emmet being shown to her *'Gail': Wait, does he work with us? *'Emmet Brickowoski': Gail doesn't remember me? *'Barry': Look at Randy here, he likes sausage. That's something. Gail is perky, that's something. Harry...well! *'Fred': When you say Harry, I go... starts laughing When you say the other guy, I go... *just looks into the camera showing no emotion, Emmet, now looking really upset, continues to watch his friends being interviewed *'Surfer Dave': I know that guy, but I know like zippy-zap about him. *'Emmet Brickowoski': We just talked earlier. *'Fred': And I mean, all he does is say yes to everything everybody else is doing. *see Larry the Barrista guy being interviewed *'Larry The Barrista': You know, he's just sort of a...little bit of a...blank slate, I guess. hear him talking to a customer That'll be forty-two dollars, please. *'Randy': We all have something that makes us something, and Emmet is...nothing. *looks devastated; to Bad Cop *'Emmet Brickowoski': There you go. I told you I was a nobody. *'Bad Cop': No, it's the perfect cover. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Cover? Cover for what? *'Bad Cop': I can't break him. Take him to the melting chamber! *'Emmet Brickowoski': What?! *the melting chamber Emmet has been strapped to the melting device *'Emmet Brickowoski': 'Aaah! Aaah! Aaah!' You're going to melt me?! Am I gonna die? *'Good Cop': You'll live, you'll be fine. *Cop/Good Cop's phone rings and Bad Cop answers it *'Bad Cop': President Business. I have him right here, sir. Yes, we've told him he'll live so he doesn't try to escape. But...we're lying to him. *Cop presses the button to activate the melting device and leaves *'Emmet Brickowoski': Wait, what did he just say? *'Robot': Hold still. *'Emmet Brickowoski': There's obviously been a mix up here! You've got the wro... red beam of light is shot at Emmet's back to remove the Piece of Resistance Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Ooow! That is gonna start hurting pretty soon! the Robot starts to increase the heat suddenly the hooded woman, Wyldstyle, that Emmett had noticed in the construction site earlier attacks the robots, takes them all down and goes to Free Emmet No, no, no! frees him from his iron shackles Woh! Who are you? takes off her hood to reveal her face and Emmet is transfixed again It's you. *extends her hand toward him *'Wyldstyle': Come with me if you wanna not die. *as Emmet goes to grab her hand Good Cop enters the chamber *'Good Cop': Hi, everybody! How is the melting goi...? *he notices Emmet escaping with Wyldstyle Bad Cop appears *'Bad Cop': Hey, hey, hey! starts shooting at Emmet and Wyldstyle Red alert! Red alert! I need everyone, repeat, everyone, to go after the Special. *they escape from the melting chamber *'Wyldstyle': The tunnel's that way! *Emmet tries to follow her he lands on the ground with a garbage can stuck to his head *'Emmet Brickowoski': Oh, boy. at Emmet with the garbage can on his head *'Wyldstyle': Oh, sir, you're brilliant! We'll build a motorcycle out of the alleyway. hops on top of the garbage can on his head and removes it *'Emmet Brickowoski': Oh! Wyldstyle starts gathering parts to build a motorcycle So, uh...didn't catch your name or anything about what you're uh...up to, or what we're doing here. *'Wyldstyle': It's brilliant, sir, that you pretended to be a nobody. But you can drop the act with me, it's cool. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Oh, the act. Wyldstyle finishes building a really cool looking motorcycle Woh! *'Wyldstyle': Jump on. Let's go! *jumps on to the back of the motorcycle and they leave *'Emmet Brickowoski': Hey, uh... *'Wyldstyle': Hang on, sir. *then Bad Cop starts following them in his police car *'Bad Cop': All units, cut them off on Elm, now! *his face changes to Good Cop *'Good Cop': Or whenever you can. *'Robot': Yes, sir, Bad Cop. *they are being chased and shot at *'Emmet Brickowoski': Watch out! *'Wyldstyle': Hold on! manages to avoid hitting the police cars in front of them We need to meet up with Vitruvius and tell him the Piece has been found. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Uh-huh. *'Bad Cop': Caught up with them on a rail. Release the Copper Choppers. *helicopter above them drops down a motorcycle with two cops in it, they start shooting at Wyldstyle and Emmet but Wyldstyle shoots back and manages to get their motorcycle onto the street below *'Emmet Brickowoski': Will you please tell me what is happening? *'Wyldstyle': I'm rescueing you, sir. You're the one that the prophecy spoke of, you're the Special. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Me? *'Wyldstyle': You found the Piece of Resistance and the prophecy states that you are the most important, most talented, most interesting and most extraordinary person in the universe. That's you, right? *'Emmet Brickowoski': Uh...yes. That's me. *'Wyldstyle': Great. You drive. *'Emmet Brickowoski': What?! she jumps up to knock down the helicopter above them Emmet is left to drive the motorcycle by himself, he's got no control over it and starts yelling I wanna go home! This is not what I meant! *Wyldstyle is trying to take down one of the robot cops chasing them on a bike she sees Emmet swerving around on the road *'Wyldstyle': Oh, no! Look out, Special! *the other drivers on the road as Emmet tries to control the bike *'Emmet Brickowoski': I'm sorry! Never driven a motorcycle! I'm sorry! *Wyldstyle': Wow, that's amazing! then manages to land onto their bike sitting behind Emmet That was incredible! You're even better than the prophecy said you'd be. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Oh, really? *'Wyldstyle': I'm uh...I'm Wyldstyle. *he tries to avoid hitting another vehicle *'Emmet Brickowoski': Oh, I'm sorry. What was that? *'Wyldstyle': Wyldstyle. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Wyldstyle? *'Wyldstyle': Yep. *'Emmet Brickowoski': What are you, a DJ? *'Wyldstyle': No. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Oh, that's your name? It's Wyldstyle? *'Wyldstyle': Yeah. *'Emmet Brickowoski': Like on your birth certificate it says Wyldstyle? *'Wyldstyle': Let's not talk about my name! *his robot cops as he chases after Emmet and Wyldstyle *'Bad Cop': Don't let the special get away! *'Robot': No, we blocked the freeway- *'Wyldstyle': Emmet Hang on, sir. *'Emmet Brickowoski': What are you doing? *Wyldstyle starts assembling their vehicle into an aircraft *'Wyldstyle': Let's fly! Let's head to the secret tunnel. *they get close to the city walls *'Emmet Brickowoski': Uh...these are the city limits! *'Wyldstyle': Let's just head for the tunnel. *they get nearer to the wall it suddenly opens up to reveal a secret tunnel *'Emmet Brickowoski': You want me to drive into that weird swirly hole? Are you insane? *'Wyldstyle': Don't break! Go! Don't stop! Go, now! *'Emmet Brickowoski': I can't do this! Emmet goes to jump out but Wyldstyle grabs him and pulls him back That is against the instruction! *'Wyldstyle': Wait. What's your favorite restaurant *'Emmet Brickowoski': Any chain restaurant. *'Wyldstyle': Favorite TV show? *'Emmet Brickowoski': "Where are my pants." *'Wyldstyle': Favorite song? *'Emmet Brickowoski': "Everything is Awesome!" *'Wyldstyle': Oh, no! *that moment they enter the secret tunnel in the wall and it immediately closes up after them making the police cars chasing them and the helicopter crash into it *'Bad Cop': Darn, darn, darn, darny-darn! *starts kicking a metal object in anger, one of the cops behind him starts running off, Bad Cop kicks the metal object and it lands on top of the cop that was running off *and Wyldstyle enter into a new Lego world, Emmet screams as he falls and finally lands onto the ground, Wyldstyle leaves him screaming *'Emmet Brickowoski': Wait. Where are we? sign comes up to announced this new Lego world as "The Old West" This is so weir... Wyldstyle walks over to him and hits him with a giant cactus Ow! *'Wyldstyle': You're not the Special! You lied to me! *'Emmet Brickowoski': Well, I mean it depends...it really depends on... *'Wyldstyle': You're not even a Master Builder, are you? *turns and starts walking off and Emmet follows her *'Emmet Brickowoski': Uh...I mean I know what a Master Builder is, why don't you tell me what it is? That way I could see if you're right. *'Wyldstyle': You ruined the prophecy. *Emmet Brickowski: I'm Sorry! You're just *Wyldstyle: You made being special sound so good. And to think I was going to follow you to the end of the universe. *Emmet Brickowski: Fine! If you wanna be that way, (sobs) then go ahead! TRAITOR!!!!! *Wyldstyle: Traitor? Emmet, I... *Emmet Brickowski: You wanna betray me!? Go ahead! I don't care anymore *'Emmet Brickowski: '''Wyldstyle hates me. That is absolutely a tragedy *'Wyldstyle:' Emmet, where are you this time? Don't tell me you're gonna kill yourself. *'Gail:' Whoa, Bad cop was chasing me down here. Let me explain this to you! Wait a minute! Is Emmet on your journey? *Wyldstyle: He was, but.. Emmet, wait! Don't do it! I still like you! *'Emmet Brickowski: (sniffs)''' You... You do *Wyldstyle: Of course I do, but I'm angry at you for some reason *Emmet Brickowski: The Real Wyldstyle would never say that!!! Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Transcripts Category:LEGO